Heart of Gold
by floatcoral
Summary: A group of survivors learns that the world turn to shit when a zombie eats their best friend brains. Their friend gone and dead, Julianna swears on her life to learn how to protect herself and her friends. But, a certain redneck gets in her way of doing that. Emotions run wild as they work together to help protect each other and the group. Daryl/OC, Glenn/Maggie.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead, its characters, its plotline, etc. I DON'T own Neil Young or any of his songs. **

**I do, however, own my original characters: Thomas, Nicholas, Julianna, Jack, and the Pearson family. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Week Earlier<strong>_

_**Grayson, Georgia. McCarthy House; outskirts of Atlanta:**_

* * *

><p>I lived in a small city in Georgia. Grayson, Georgia– it's a small town, nothing really happens here. I grew up in a small 3 bedroom, 2 bath, and a small kitchen with little counter space, a small living room with a brown loveseat, two recliners, and one small television with the basic channels. My momma didn't have enough to pay for all the other channels, like Nickelodeon or Cartoon Network. We were stuck with the normal channels (Fox and PBS).<p>

After I turned five, my father left me, my older brother (who was seven at the time), and my momma to defend for ourselves. She always told me that the reason why my father left was because he was going somewhere far away. I could tell it was a lie; always could. There was tears in her eyes and her voice cracked a little. She knew I was too young to understand so she always made up lies whenever I asked where my daddy was.

Our friends from Atlanta grew up on a farm and they helped us whenever they could. Although, the Greene family doesn't enjoy other people on their land but they allowed them for some odd reason. We were and still are thankful for the Greene and Pearson families for helping us.

I sighed, running my hand across my face. I throw my backpack my bed and go to the dresser that was next to my television stand and opened it. There were clothes that were my size, all different colors. I grabbed four t-shirts and placed it in the bag along with four jeans as well as any other necessities. The house was quiet. Too quiet.

My momma was out the house to go grocery shopping while my brother was in his room with his preppy cheerleader girlfriend. I had the whole house to myself.

Hmm… Maybe.

Looking over to my iPhone, I picked it up and unlocked it; finding my phone app button and clicked on it. I scrolled down to my boyfriend's number and my thumb hovered over it. I smiled and clicked on it. I placed the phone to my ear and waited for him to pick up.

It took several moments, but I heard him say, _"Hey, Jules. What's up?" _

"Nothing, Tommy. What are you up to?"

"_Hm... driving around town with a couple of guys –" _

I cut him off with a chuckle, "Is it Nicholas and Jack again?"

"_Hey, Tom! Tell her I don't like that name. It's just Nick!" _

"_Shut up, N. Anyway, Abby. Boys and I are going to a party at you-know-who's house, and I was thinking we could go just to crash it. Maybe hide in one of the bathrooms and have a make-out sesh."_

I put one of my books in the bag and chuckled again. "As much as I would love to sit in a bathroom and make-out with my boyfriend, but I've made plans tonight. I promised Maggie and Beth that I would spend the night out in the farm," I explain and I zipped up my bag. I heard a snort at the end of the other line. "Can you at least drive me out there? It's a 42 minute drive, I'll pay for gas. Please, Tommy."

I heard him chuckle. _"Julia, you don't have to pay for gas. I'll be fine, just be ready in five." _

I giggle. "Already am. I'll be waiting outside the house, kay?"

"_I hear ya. Love you." _

He hung up and I grabbed my bag, putting it over my shoulders. I went out of my room to go knock on my brother's door. Of course, he didn't answer. He was too busy making out with his girlfriend. I sigh and went to find some pad and paper. I wrote: "Be back in two days. Call if need anything. At the Greene farm. – Julie."

I rip the piece of paper and grab a piece of tape to stick it on my brother's door.

* * *

><p>The sun is unbelievably hot; the sun rays beating down on me like a dog eating a bone. My hair was sticking to my face and sweat dripping down it. Good thing I grabbed an extra bottle of water and it was a damn good thing that I wore a tank top and shorts. I was playing on my iPhone when I hear a noise coming up from the driveway.<p>

Ah, here he is – my boyfriend, driving his '98 blue-painted Lumia that he got from his father when he passed his drivers license. He said the car was the greatest thing that happened to him when he got his license. Of course, Nick was sitting in the front seat while Jack sat in the back. I never did like him – always quiet, never really talkative unless spoken too.

The car pulled up to the garage and stopped, putting it in to park. He got out of the car and I went to him almost immediately. He was tall, 6'0". He had brown eyes, stubby nose, and small cheeks. He had shaggy black hair. He was wearing an Atlanta Falcons t-shirt with blue-jeans and his favorite Nike shoes. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he hugged me. "I'll take that," he says as he pulled my bag from my shoulders.

I smile. "Hello to you too." Tommy walked around the car to the back where he popped open the trunk and threw my backpack in there. The other two turned around and waved at me. "Hey guys."

"Hey Julia," they said at the same time. Jack had a light smile and I notice his cheeks were slightly pink? Is that what it was?

"Jack, in the back – "

He sighs and nods, unbuckling his seat belt and opened his car door. Tom slams the trunk door and walks to the front. I pat Jack's shoulder and we switch places. We equally close our doors and put on our seat belts. He starts the car, starts backing up and we're on the road.

* * *

><p>"<em>Keep me searching for a heart of gold. <em>

_You keep me searching and I'm growing old. _

_Keep me searching for a heart of gold. _

_I've been a miner for a heart of gold."_

The music is way too loud for me to handle. I reached for the volume button but his hand pulled back mine while shaking his head. I sighed and leaned back further into the seat, hearing Jack and Nick argue something about which video game was the best. Tommy is still holding onto my hand as he squeezes it when we hear another voice pop onto the radio. _"And that is __"Heart of Gold" __by Neil Young, ladies and gents, now we're here to – " _

"_Sorry to interrupt this program, folks, but we're encouraging everyone whose outside on the roads, needs to get to safety." _

At this I sat up straight and looked at my boyfriend. Jack and Nick stopped arguing and Tommy turned up the radio. "Is it about the virus that's been going around? Sounds like influenza, right?" Nick asked, clearly interested.

"It can't be influenza if they don't even know what caused it!" Jack countered.

"If it's influenza, then why are people coming back to life after they died?"

"Everyone enough!" Thomas yelled, raising his hand to silence us. Our argument was cut short when Tommy turned up the radio to hear. There was static and he tried to tune it while driving. Honestly, he was just too focused on what was happening in the world than paying attention on the roads – quite stupid if you ask me.

I turn my eyes to him. "Maybe you should, uh, you know, pay attention on where you're going?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, he then noticed what I had said and looked up. We were on the outskirts of Atlanta and someone was in the middle of the road. Thomas' eyes widen and he suddenly slammed on his breaks. "Dude, what the hell?" Nick asked as he leaned back in the seat. I looked back to them to see if they were okay and they seemed fine. I sighed in relief and leaned back in my seat.

I turn to Thomas and he pressed down the button to roll the window down. Ah, I see. He was trying to get the person to turn around so we can help him. Or her. "Excuse me, do you need help?" He asked. He waited for an answer, but all he got was a growl of some sort.

Thomas didn't stop asking the same question but from the mirror I saw that Jack was unbuckling his seatbelt, unlocking the back door. I furrow my brows as I watched him walk pass the passenger side of the car to the person that was standing in the middle of the road. Nick was the second person that followed after him then my boyfriend who told me to stay in the car.

I didn't want to but even so, I did what I had to do.

Jack walked up to her – or him – and place a hand on the person's shoulder. The person turned to face Jack slowly and although I couldn't see the person very well, I knew it was good; judging from the three boys' expressions. Whatever it was, it attacked the usual silent boy screamed in horror. I sat there, unable to move as Nick yelled for him and Tommy to run to the car. Jack was attacked by the… thing and was left to die. The boys returned to the car and without putting their seat belts on and Tommy started to drive again.

We were on our way to the Greene family farm while the world was turning to shit.

We were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and we had no idea how to survive it on our own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_**Hi everybody! First Walking Dead fanfiction here, and I'm a little nervous to see what other people think. I want to give a special thanks to** _BehindTheMasqueradeMask _**for proofreading and giving me courage to post the first chapter. **_

_**More to come! **_

_**Hit that review button, follow and favorite if you want! **_


End file.
